


Changed

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: After so much time in the same clothes, Aragorn had almost forgotten what "clean" meant.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Change of Scenery" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Well, *I* think they're scenic... *grin*

Eru, but it felt good to be clean! After so much time in the same clothes, Aragorn had almost forgotten what it meant.

They were all clean, dressed in their finest clothes, pressed and looking new, free of the sweat and grime of traveling. Everyone had cleaned up well; even Gimli, likely for love of Galadriel, had tamed his beard and hair.

But Boromir outshone them all, his golden hair shining like a sun in the light, the velvet of his tunic brushed and begging to be touched. And Aragorn found himself wanting to taste the clean, sweet body beneath.


End file.
